Pancakes
by idkconcerts
Summary: After Dan's upsetting night, Phil tries to make everything better with a surprise breakfast as soon as he wakes up. However, things don't go as he plans- perhaps for the better. (One shot and fluffy(: ) Rated T for some language, but not enough to be extremely concerned.


_Hi everyone! So this is my first ever fanfiction. One shot and fluffy. Gimme some feedback and tell me how you liked it. Thanks! :)_

**Phil's POV**

I love nothing more than waking up late on weekends. Although it was only 10:15, it felt as though I slept in a million hours later than I usually did. I turned on my side and clicked on my lamp beside my bed. Grabbing my phone, I began to sit up as I typed "Good morning everyone! I hope you conquer something today, even if it's just getting out of bed ^_^" into my Twitter and hit send.

"Hm," I thought to myself. "Dan's clearly gonna be asleep still. I've only ever seen him up this early when he's going to a job interview or whatever. Maybe I'll make him breakfast? Last night was pretty harsh." I recollected my thoughts back to late last night, when him and his girlfriend got into a terrible fight. He didn't tell me much, though. All I could hear was rumbling between my bedroom wall and his, hearing the occasional "fuck you"s and "why are we even trying anymore"s. It's pretty safe to say nothing ended well last night. I suppose pancakes could make him at least mildly happier?

Lazily, I stood up, stretched a little bit, and made my way out my bedroom door. As I walked towards Dan's room, I stopped right in front of his door. I wanted to make sure he was alright, but I didn't want to wake him up. I placed my ear to the door; the occasional heavy breathing. Sounds like he's still asleep! Perfect. I continued into the kitchen.

As much as I didn't want to disrupt the complete silence in our flat, I really did want to make him something that showed I at least acknowledged he was fairly upset last night. I grabbed some eggs, milk, and some pancake mix. "Okay, now how do you even use these things..." I whispered to myself. In all honesty, Dan always cooked our meals. In the kitchen, I am completely useless. When we first moved in, I attempted to make some toast and I ended up burning the two pieces to a crisp as well as making the fire alarm go off.

Mixing up all the ingredients, I heard footsteps walk down the hall. "Phil, what are you doing?" I heard him call as he slowly walked into the kitchen. I turned around and sighed. "Really, Dan? You couldn't let me at least finish your morning surprise before you got in here?" He yawned and replied, "Sorry, for some reason I just couldn't sleep in. What time is it?" "Dan, it's 10:47." He widened his eyes. "Jesus Christ, it's practically the crack of dawn." I laughed and turned back to my pancake batter. "Wanna help me with your surprise? I was gonna make you pancakes but we all know it probably would've caught on fire or something." He giggled an "it's extremely early and I'm extremely tired and extremely sad" giggle and walked towards me. Dan brushed against me and said "Gimme that whisk. I'm gonna make this batter my bitch."

We ended up making superb pancakes with mini chocolate chips in them (and by "we", I definitely mean Dan did). I sat in my specific chair at the table and Dan sat directly across. The stack of pancakes was getting smaller and smaller, so I decided to just go for it.

"So I guess I'll ask... but what happened between you and Maria last night?" He looked up, sighed, and walked over to the sofa. Like an obedient dog, I followed and sat beside him. "Well..." he started. I could tell he was getting extremely tense for whatever reason. "I just didn't like how the relationship was going I guess. She wasn't the right person. I think I have someone else in mind, though." I looked into his eyes. What was he trying to say? Who was he referring to that was supposedly "the right person"?

"Well I'm sorry to hear she got so upset about it! You'll both be happier now, I guess." He nodded. We looked away from each other to collect our own thoughts. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the other girl you're talking about?" I questioned as I shifted my body towards him. His breathing started getting irregular and nervous, as though he was going into a mild panic attack. He looked down into his lap. "I-I never said it was a girl..."

Is Dan trying to tell me he's gay? Or bisexual? Or something other than straight? To me, he never seemed like the person who would swing any other way than straight. "Sorry, sorry." I practically mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Then who?" Dan looked up at me and glanced at my lips, and back to my eyes. What seemed to be unconsciously, Dan leaned in towards me and kissed me. Butterflies were exploding out of my stomach, it felt, and I could feel that I was blushing immensely. I felt so incredibly scared and uptight, but also very relaxed and in awe. It was an odd, but I felt incredibly content.

I'd never imagined me kissing my best friend, but after reminiscing about our friendship, I realized that it seemed more than that. We were in love with each other and I never even realized it. I took my hand and placed it on his face, rubbing his cheek with my thumb before our lips left each other.

"Phil, I've been in love with you as long as I can remember. It's you. I've always wanted you and I'm just scared you'll say anything other than the same." His lips began quivering; Dan felt so apprehensive and I could almost feel his lovesick emotions jump out at me.

"Dan?" I asked. His beautiful, almond eyes looked up into mine. "Yea-" I interrupted his reply with a brief kiss and a prolonged, in-love smile. "I love you."

_The end yaaay :) So yeah! Tell me what you think! I know it's not too good because it's my first real fanfiction, but it's a start. Please give me feedback, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
